Amanecer Rojo
by Eyedragon
Summary: Yuri Vladimir Kalashnikov, uno de los más grandes oficiales de la USG, un personaje cuya vida ha estado plagada de gloriosas aventuras. Tuvo un gran papel en la Gran Guerra, pero su mayor merito tuvo lugar durante las negociaciones con el Reino de Equestria. Yuri, el heroe que llevó el comunismo a la raza equina, un héroe para la USG.


**Este extracto de las memorias del Coronel Yuri Vladimir Kalashnikov tiene entre el 5 de Julio del año 2437 y el 14 de Julio de 2437.**

 **5 julio de 2437, AÑO DE TERRA.**

 **U.S.G ZHÚKOV.**

 **A 27 AÑOS LUZ DE TERRA.**

La bella infinidad del espacio, sinceramente algo que me encantaría no tener seguir viendo. Si he de ser sincero mi querido lector, lo que está por leer dista mucho de la reputación de que actualmente hago gala en todos los rincones de la U.S.G, del Imperio y de la R.L.C. No obstante, si me interesara que los que lleguen a leer esto conservaran la idea que tienen de mí, no estaría escribiendo esto.

Hace ya 2 años que partimos del territorio controlado por la Unión en esta misión, y sinceramente aún tengo mis dudas sobre ella. Desde el momento en que el Camarada Irmanov me dijo que tendría que ir al planeta Equos 0014. Aunque claro, la existencia de este planeta para estas fechas aun es un secreto de estado, únicamente conocido por los soldados a bordo de esta nave, y por los principales miembros del Partido.

Equos fue descubierto por una nave del Imperio hacía ya 20 años terranos, sin embargo, la misma se vio incapacitada para informar a su Führer Karl Herrer. Puesto que se vieron inoportunamente interrumpidos cuando uno de nuestros acorazados disparo "accidentalmente" sus cañones de energía contra la nave imperial.

Por si se lo pregunta, sí, era una nave civil. Tripulada por científicos de poca monta del Imperio. Sin embargo, eso no impidió al partido glorificarse en la falsedad de haber destruido una flota imperial completa. Pero bueno, los políticos a lo suyo, tampoco que me importara.

En fin, supongo que usted espera que le cuente sobre este curioso planeta ¿No es así? Pues sepa que se trata de un muy curioso mundo, pues se encontraba casi al borde de la galaxia, cerca de un descomunal agujero de gusano al que solo Dios sabe a dónde acaba.

Hacía ya 18 años que nuestro gobierno colocó la primera base científica en el planeta, y entabló relaciones con los nativos del mundo. Una muy curiosa gama de razas, con similitudes a las mitologías de las antiguas eras de Terra. Según algunas teorías, el agujero de gusano cercano al planeta, en una época llego a conectar con nuestro mundo, y de ahí que haya especies de ese mundo representadas en nuestra mitología. Existen otras teorías, pero tampoco es que sea un tema de mi interés como para que me haya informado al respecto. La única parte del informe que me moleste en leer era sobre la política referente a este mundo. Porque, como siempre les digo a mis cadetes, conocer la política de un extranjero no implica estar de acuerdo en ella, ni respetarla realmente. Simplemente hay que conocerla para saber cómo proceder. Además, si los informes son ciertos y en este mundo hay seres capaces de controlar los astros, no me complace mucho la idea de plantar la bandera en su tierra gritando "Viva la Unión, muerte a los cerdos imperialistas. Si no piensan como yo los mato" sinceramente, siempre he puesto en duda la viabilidad de dicho plan.

Mire por la ventana de mi camarote, amplio y lleno de comodidades, y pude divisar el planeta. Era colorido, bastante de hecho, y su atmosfera parecía totalmente libre de contaminantes severos.

Rápidamente la ZHÚKOV pasó junto a la luna del planeta, que se encontraba totalmente estática frente al planeta, al igual que su sol. Me levanté de mi asiento y me dirigí hacia el puente.

No tarde mucho en llegar, solo me vi retrasado por las incalculables muestras de respeto y admiración que los camaradas soldados me lanzaban. Esto no es raro, como ya sabrá, no por nada las estatuas de mi persona abundan en los planetas principales de la U.S.G.

Le describiría el puente de la nave, pero siendo sincero, nunca he sido bueno describiendo lugares (Además de que estoy muy viejo como para recordar un puente estándar de un acorazado de la Unión)

Lo que si puede comentar, es que ahí me esperaba "mi viejo amigo", el Almirante Alexander Rostanov. Capitán de la nave que llevaba a mi regimiento para asentarnos en este nuevo mundo y expandir el ideal de la Unión y la gloria Socialista a un nuevo mundo.

— Yuri, que bueno que despiertas. — Me dijo con tranquilidad mientras miraba a Equos 0014 desde su cómoda silla. Sin embargo interrumpió su comodidad para levantarse y saludarme. Un gesto bastante común en mi presencia. — Espero que tus hombres estén listos, en una hora estaremos sobre el planeta.

— ¿Todavía falta una hora? — Pregunte con cierta molestia. Tenemos motores que eran capaces de viajar por el espacia y recorrer años luz en semanas, pero tardaríamos una hora en llegar a este planeta desde su luna. Nunca he entendido a los hombres de la Armada, aunque debo reconocer que Alexander sabía como dar comodidad a sus pasajeros.

— Si, debido a lo desconocido de este sistema solar y su funcionamiento, ordené que la nave avanzara a paso lento, espero no te moleste mi prudencia. — Exceso le faltó decir, a mi parecer.

— Descuida Alexander, comprendo tu preocupación. Lo mejor es no arriesgar a la tripulación ni a los pasajeros de mi regimiento en este espacio extraño. — Asintió con una sonrisa mientras que las arrugas, consecuencia de su avanzada edad, revoloteaban un poco en su rostro. Acontecimiento que siempre captaba mi atención, pero que, por fortuna, sabia disimular para no denigrar a quien me transportaba por el cosmos, carente de oxígeno. Después de todo, no sería la primera vez que un coronel muere en un viaje y que el almirante reporta que "Las esclusas de seguridad convenientemente dejaron de operar"

— Será mejor que le digas a tu regimiento que se prepare para embarcar.

— Sí, eso haré Alexander. ¿Los ingenieros están listos para la construcción de las bases estelares?

— Sí, pero me llegó un nuevo comunicado de las oficinas del Camarada Irmanov, quiere que consigas el permiso de aquella a la que los locales llaman "Luna", quiere una base en… Bueno, la luna. — Lo qué me faltaba, según algunos informes sobre las entidades políticas locales, aquella con nombre de satélite planetario, era una de las que menos aceptaba la presencia de nuestros camaradas y de la que más apoyaba la idea de sacarnos a patadas de su mundo.

— Entiendo, cumpliré con gusto las órdenes de nuestro gran Líder. — El viejo Alexander sonrió y se incline con respeto. Claro, seguro que en el fondo este viejo sabía que había posibilidades de que me matara un caballo mágico. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, sería una forma curiosa de morir… De todas formas, hasta el día de la fecha sigo maldiciendo a ese maldito viejo.

No perdí mucho más tiempo con Alexander, rápidamente me despedí de él para marchar hacia las lanzaderas, donde las tropas de mi regimiento se encontraban embarcando en las naves de transporte clase Gagarin.

Mi hermoso uniforme color granate y dorado, con el águila bicéfala de la Unión, fue reconocida por mis fieles subordinados, y me saludaron con respeto. Algunos me saludaban amablemente y bromeaban conmigo. Siempre he tratado de mantener una buena relación con mis hombres, algo que adquirí al observar a los generales del Imperio, que inspiraban una gran lealtad por parte de sus hombres. Esto siempre fue algo que yo creí que la Unión debía considerar aprender. Pero claro, a los miembros de la unión no les gusta que les digas que deben aprender algo de un Fascista.

Mire hacia las naves de transporte clase Stalin, donde nuestros tanques T-40 y Z-20 abordaban. También estaban los transportes clase Nikita, que transportaban los Cazacarros y los vehículos ligeros. Sin embargo, deje de prestar atención a lo que abordaba en las naves, para limitarme a subir a mi Gagarin personal, junto con la unidad de "Guardia Roja" que se encargaba de garantizar que volviera con vida de cualquier batalla. Sinceramente, el dulce sonar que hacían sus rifles al ser limpiados y cargados, tranquilizaba mi corazón ante la idea de tener que entablar relaciones con estas "Princesas", que representaban a la nación más poderosa de este mundo.

Entienda, mi querido camarada lector, que esta no era una tarea fácil. Si tenía éxito, y ponía a estas… señoritas de mi lado, este mundo abrazaría al socialismo y podría significar una gran ventaja en la inminente guerra que dentro de unos pocos años estallaría entre la Unión Socialista Galáctica, el Imperio y la República del Libre Comercio. Una nueva guerra entre ideologías.

El descenso fue rápido, no tardamos mucho tiempo en llegar hasta la base de Vladimir Lenin, donde nuestros camaradas nos esperaban. No eran muchas las tropas que estaban estacionadas ahí. Principalmente un centenar de hombres, unos tres tanques y artillería ligera. Nada del otro mundo.

Me recibió la capitana Gloria Fernández, una mujer delgada, cuyas curvas naturales eran cubiertas por la gabardina de color verde grisáceo, característica de los capitanes del Ejército Rojo.

Sinceramente, me limite a pedirle que me llevara de inmediato a la ciudad de Canterlot, donde las mandatarias de este mundo esperaban mi llegada desde hacía tiempo.

Una vez nos subimos al automóvil blindado, conducido por Cristian Johnson, mi más leal Guardia Rojo. Procedente de una región de Terra antes conocida como "Inglaterra", de ahí que su nombre suene diferente. En lo personal le tenía en alta estima, le había elegido como guardia personal por una razón, me daba gracia la ironía de un hombre nacido en la cuna del capitalismo sirviendo en la guardia roja. Y por si se lo llegaran a preguntar, la capitana nació en una zona antes llamada España.

Detrás de nosotros iba un segundo transporte, donde se encontraba el resto de mi Guardia Roja.

— Le advierto, Camarada Coronel, que las Princesas no son realmente cooperativas con el Partido. — Me dijo con un tono repleto de nervios.

— ¿No han publicado el Manifiesto del Partido Comunista en este mundo?

— Sí, lo hemos hecho. Y hay cierto rechazo por gran parte de la población. Sobre todo de las clases oligarcas locales.

— Es lógico. — Dije cómodamente. — Si yo fuera uno de ellos también me mostraría enojado ante la idea de redistribuir las riquezas. Pero bueno, cuando sepan sobre la Familia Romanov supongo que se les bajaran los sumos. — Ella rió ante mi chiste, por supuesto, historia era una de las materias principales enseñadas en las escuelas de la Unión. La historia de cómo el Socialismo se impuso en Terra y desterró a sus enemigos a las colonias externas de la galaxia.

— No hay nada que El Gulag no solucione.

— ¿Ya han implantado el Gulag?

— Aun no, pero quiero convencer a las princesas de implantarlo cuando el régimen sea aceptado en este mundo. — Sin duda sería mejor dejarla fuera de la sala de negociaciones… Al menos hasta que logre implantar el parásito del fanatismo ideológico e irracional en nuestras queridas anfitrionas, del que tanta gala hacíamos los humanos con nuestros gobiernos.

El resto del camino fue largo, pero por fortuna no tardamos en llegar. Este mundo era bastante pequeño en comparación a Terra, y este país en general no ocupaba una gran cantidad de territorio. Aunque ayudaba el hecho de que la base Lenin estuviera en mitad de su territorio.

Al ver la ciudad de Canterlot quede maravillado, era casi mágico. Aunque luego de que el asombro pasara, no tarde en pensar en lo fácil que sería reducirla a escombros si la guerra llegase a estallar (Cosa que estaba tratando de evitar), con unos cuantos bombardeos del ZHÚKOV deberían bastar para volar esa montaña. Aunque, según los informes, estos nativos tenían extrañas habilidades, entre ellas generar escudos de energía. Serían muy útiles en las flotas de la Unión cuando la guerra estallara.

Subir la montaña fue algo tedioso, me llegue a preguntar porque no usamos un helicóptero, cuestionamiento que compartí con mi querida capitana.

— Parte de Pacto de no Agresión que está firmado con el Reino, incluye el no utilizar helicópteros ni maquinaria aérea cerca de la ciudades bajo ningún concepto. Acercarnos con uno seria casi declarar una guerra. — Es por esto, mi buen lector, que nunca debe saltarse las páginas de los reportes, por muy tentado y cansado que este.

Entramos en la ciudad, siendo recibidos por una población que se mostró fría, y con una mirada que expresaba, no decía, pero si expresaba "Váyanse de nuestro mundo o los despellejo vivos", aunque supuestamente la cultura de este planeta es casi en su totalidad pacífica. Con lo que espere que no conozcan métodos de tortura avanzados… Tenía mis dudas en su momento, pero para mí fortuna esta duda llegaría a una agradable conclusión. Cosa que cambiaría llegado el 15avo año de gobierno socialista en este mundo.

Al llegar al palacio real, los equinos de la Guardia Real alzaron sus lanzas en nuestro honor. Ordené a los miembros de mi Guardia Roja que se quedaran fuera junto con la Capitana. Me limite a entrar junto con Johnson, ya con su presencia me sentía más tranquilo, y probablemente una docena de soldados de la Guardia Roja fueran un tanto mal visto por parte de las gobernantes. Sin embargo, no negare que el Subametralladora PPSh-141 que Johnson llevaba intimidaba bastante a los equinos.

Fui recibido por un equino vestido con un smokin, era chistoso, parecía un pingüino de cuatro patas. Sin embargo, mi control emocional era lo suficientemente alto como para no reírme de lo ridículo que se veían los habitantes de este mundo, cosa que evitaría una guerra en varias ocasiones desde el inicio de mis aventuras en este mundo.

Me saludo con respeto, cosa que aprecie, y me condujo a mí y a Johnson hacia la sala de reuniones. Ahí fue donde tuve mi primer encuentro con las llamadas "Princesas". He de decir que el primer encuentro visual salió mejor de lo que esperaba. En su mayoría, las llamadas, Twilight Sparkle, Celestia, Cadence y Flurry Hearth me saludaron abiertamente, referenciando sus títulos y grados. Sin embargo, como me esperaba, Luna fue la más apartada. Se presentó, dando sus títulos y todo, aunque noté cierta frialdad en su vos. En las otras también la había, pero en la azul era mayor, y bastante más intimidarte debo decir. Su aspecto me recordó a los góticos, esa tribu urbana de Terra que término por desaparecer hacia 400 años.

— Coronel Yuri Vladimir Kalashnikov, del 7° regimiento de Europa Oriental, del planeta Terra. Un gusto. — Me presente, mi lista de títulos era increíblemente insignificante, comparada con la exagerada lista presentada por cada una de estas equinas. Diría que no me importaba, pero hasta día de hoy, admito que me sentí un tanto insignificante por mi cadencia de títulos a comparación con mis anfitrionas. — Él es mi fiel guardaespaldas Cristian Johnson.

— Un gusto, señor Kalashnikov. — Dijo Celestia, la autoridad máxima entre las cinco equinas.

— Espero no les moleste la presencia de mi subordinado, para él no tengo secretos. — Dije tratando de dar una imagen bondadosa, de un buen líder militar, y esperando que ellas se lo creyeran.

— No veo inconveniente. — Dijo Twilight Sparkle, luego de que las cinco se miraran entre sí, casi como si se comunicaran por telepatía. Me era muy difícil ocultar mi obvio nerviosismo. Pero por fortuna, había estudiado teatro en la secundaria.

— Por favor, siéntese. — Me invitó Cadence, la de rosa. Por supuesto, cuando me acerque a la silla, Johnson no dudo ni un segundo en moverla para que me sentara con comodidad. La lealtad de ser este hombre hacia mí, resultaría bastante conveniente a fortalecer mi imagen ante los nativos.

— Nuevamente agradezco que permitan que la Unión Socialista Galáctica traiga a sus hombres y mujeres, para estrechar aún más la creciente amistad entre nuestros pueblos.

— Sinceramente, esperaba civiles, no militares. — Fue lo que dijo Celestia, con cierta inconformidad.

— Lamento mucho si hubo un malentendido, me asegurare de que el responsable me detalle su reunión con ustedes.

— El asunto, señor Kala… Kalashin… ¿Kalashinkov? — Esas palabras provinieron de la joven Hearth, tenía entendido de que ella era joven, y poco puesta en práctica en labores políticas. La vi sudar al darse cuenta de que había metido la pata, una oportunidad de oro para mí.

— Ja, ja. Es Kalashnikov, pero entiendo que le cueste. No se preocupe, ya habrá tiempo para conocernos mejor. Por el momento, pueden sentirse libres de llamarme solo Yuri o Vladimir, o Vlad o como prefieran. — Puede distinguir una leve sonrisa en el rostro de Celestia, y en el de su alumna Twilight. Al parecer mi actuación era convincente. Mire a la joven princesa, la cual al parecer era la que más había encantado con mi flamante actuación.

— Le pido disculpas por mi hija, Coronel. — Dijo Cadence.

— Por favor, princesa. Mis hijos Alexei y Vladimir, también pasaron por lo mismo, le ruego que no culpe a su hija. — De nuevo, mi actuación y habilidad diplomática dieron frutos.

— En fin, volviendo al tema principal ¿Qué quería preguntar, Señora Hearth?

— Pues… era sobre los ponis que han estado repartiendo propaganda suministrada por la Capitana Fernández. Nosotras no tenemos ningún problema con su modo de vida, pero nos gustaría que… Limitaran un poco esas prácticas.

— Coincido con mi sobrina, muchos nobles del reino están disconformes. Y nos preocupa que esto pueda ocasionar una división social. — Una preocupación coherente por su parte.

— Pues estoy de acuerdo, no repartiré propagandas a los… ponis que no estén deseados de conocer la gloria socialista. Puedo entenderlo, para opiniones hay todos colores, y todos deben respetarse. — Teniendo en cuenta la historia pacifica de este mundo, confié en que esa frase infantil pudiera ser de su agrado. Nuevamente, acerté.

— Nos complace oír eso. Debo admitir que usted, a diferencia de la Capitana Fernández, es mejor… hombre ¿Se dice así? — Dijo Celestia, con un tono de voz solemne.

— Efectivamente, puedo ver que nos ha estudiado.

— Seria imprudente no hacerlo, coronel. Y es por ese estudio que nos preocupa el arribo su fuerza militar.

— No debe preocuparse, como ya sabrá la Unión es un gobierno militar. Nuevamente, en nombre de los camaradas desplegados en la base Lenin, pido disculpas ante cualquier malentendido. Y juro, por mi honor y por el Partido Socialista, que dichas tropas no suponen peligro alguno para vuestro reinado. — Levemente mire a mis anfitrionas, cuatro de ellas parecían complacidas conmigo. Aunque claro, esa tal Luna seguía con su mirada seria y un tanto aterradora. Podría ser peligrosa a largo plazo, cosa que termine confirmando tiempo después. Pero por fortuna, su hermana mayor y sus compañeras fueron más sensatas, y basto con ello para ponerle freno a la equina gótica llegada su momento.

— Pero para eso falta un tiempo, ahora concentrémonos en la reunión.

— Pues me alegra oírlo. Sin embargo, espero que entienda que le pediremos algunas restricciones con respecto a su "Fuerza Militar"

En resumidas cuentas, ellas pidieron que la mitad del regimiento se quede en la ZHÚKOV, y que no podíamos utilizar vehículos aéreos y tanques fuera de nuestra "área designada". Nada que no fuera un problema… Sin embargo, aún tenía que pedirles permiso para la construcción de la base en su luna…

— ¡De ninguna manera! — Fueron las primeras palabras pronunciadas por Luna en la reunión, y debo decir que ella intimidada más cuando se enojaba.

— Luna, cálmate por favor… — Le pidió Celestia, aunque la gótica no le hizo mucho caso.

— No voy a permitir que manchen mi astro con sus máquinas, y no está a discusión. ¡No! — Dicho eso solo salió de la habitación, dejando a su hermana y a las demás bastante chocadas.

— Mil disculpas, pero ¿Podríamos vernos la semana entrante? Cuando las cosas se calmen un poco. — Me pidió Celestia.

— No hay ningún problema, Princesa. — Luego de eso me limite a retirarme y dejar un documento sobre los tratados de comercio ofrecidos por el gobierno de Terra, a lo que Celestia respondió que lo leería más tarde. En el camino de regreso, me puse a pensar en las posibilidades que tendríamos si esa princesa hace algo en nuestra contra. Esa noche no pare de pensar en cómo mantener a las otras cuatro e mi lado en caso de que Luna se levantara en nuestra contra.

No me malentiendan, si ella se levantaba en armas, aplastarla seria sencillo. Sin embargo, su habilidad de explorar los sueños era bastante intimidante. Aunque según los informes, ella era incapaz, dado a que los implantes neuronales de los altos mandos (Cosa que me incluye a mí), neutralizaban su habilidad. No sé cómo, pero no me importaba, me bastaba con saber que no podía ver mis sueños con mi amada esposa Shoshana. Lo último que quiero es que un cuadrúpedo se ponga a escudriñar en mis sueños románticos.

Al amanecer, lo primero que hice, fue iniciar el proceso para fortificar nuestra posición. Pues la idea de que Luna se revelara en todo momento me preocupaba. Al mediodía Alexander se comunicó conmigo y me preguntó qué tal habían resultado las negociaciones. No hace falta decir que cuando le comente que aún no habían aceptado la idea de la base lunar, su dentadura salió de su boca luego de que lanzara una serie de insultos hacia mi competencia política que no aportarían nada a este relato.

 **6 de Julio del año 2437, AÑO DE TERRA.**

He de admitir que, en mis muchas aventuras, nunca había estado en un planeta tan cómodo como este. Dicha sea la verdad, al principio me incomodaba por la ridícula estética, casi sacada de la imaginación de una niña pequeña. Sin embargo, los días eran cálidos y las noches calmadas. Las temperaturas eran sumamente perfectas. Realmente no tarde mucho en considerar solicitar que me pusieran como embajador de la Unión o algún cargo digno de mi majestuosa persona que me mantuviera ligado a este planeta.

Pero uno siempre termina pensando en su familia…

La mañana fue tranquila, luego del desayuno, los soldados se dispusieron a cavar trincheras que reforzaran nuestra posición. Después de todo, no me apetecía ser el primer Coronel derrotado por lanzas y flechas (Aunque admito que los poderes de estos seres imponían cierto respeto).

Johnson me acompaño durante mis labores matutinas, como buen guardaespaldas que era. No obstante, cuando me plantee el dirigirme hacia el comedor para almorzar, me llegó la noticia de que un carruaje procedente de Canterlot se estaba aproximando a la base. No fue difícil adivinar quien venía y la razón de su visita.

La princesa Celesta bajó del carruaje junto con su alumna, la princesa Twilight. Me presenté con ellas teniendo a toda mi Guardia Roja a mis espaldas, consiente de la importancia de las apariencias. Como buen anfitrión del que siempre me jacte de ser, las invité a almorzar, a lo aceptaron (Aunque supongo que fue más por formalidad que por hambre). De modo que ordené a los cocineros preparar un suculento menú vegetariano para las invitadas, yo sin embargo, mantuve mi comida habitual, exactamente la misma que mis hombres.

— ¿Sucede algo alteza? — Le pregunté a Celestia, quien alzó la ceja al ver mi plato de comida, y compararlo con los de mis subordinados, quienes estaban comiendo en las mesas cercanas del comedor.

— No, nada. Entre los oficiales de la Guardia Real, no es muy común ver que coman las mismas raciones que sus soldados rasos. — Dijo ella con cierto tono de admiración. Luego de una discreta mirada, entendí que su alumna pensaba lo mismo.

Era algo que aprendí de mi padre, nunca obtendrías la lealtad de tus hombres haciendo lo que todos los oficiales hacen; Dispararles cuando se retiran, y comer jugosa carne de cerdo cuando ellos comen pan duro. Si comes como ellos, y les haces creer corres el mismo peligro en el frente, entregaran todo por ti. Esa es la razón de mi incomparable reputación.

— Un buen general, debe dar el ejemplo. En muchas de mis campañas llegue a cavar trincheras con ellos. — Lo cual no era mentira, pero si un recuerdo poco agradable.

— Me parece sencillamente admirable de su parte, Coronel Kalashnikov. — Dijo la pequeña alicornio color lavanda.

— Por favor, los halagos no son necesarios. — En ese momento, llego el menú de las señoritas, el cual consistía en una tortilla de espinaca, papas al horno sazonadas con pimienta y salsa de tomate condimentada. — Les ruego disculpen el menú, como entenderá, nuestras especies tienen dietas diferentes y nuestro menú está adaptado para la dieta del soldado humano.

— Oh, descuide, entendemos. — Dijo Celestia con esa mirada solemne de la que tanto se caracterizaba.

— ¿Puedo preguntar que las trae por aquí? — Pregunte con humildad, mientras que tomaba un pequeño trago de agua.

— Venimos a disculparnos por lo ocurrido con mi hermana el día de ayer. — Dijo Celestia.

Entendía su posición, sin embargo, como buen político sabía que era momento de sacar ventaja.

— No lo tome a mal, pero en mi pueblo, no aceptamos disculpas de terceros. — Dije manteniendo mi aura de humildad, tratando de reflejar cierto honor y caballerosidad. — Sin embargo, valoro mucho el esfuerzo que hicieron usted y su alumna.

— Lamento oír eso, pero creo que le complacerá saber que hemos hablado con la Princesa Luna y está dispuesta a considerar lo de la base en su astro. — Dijo la joven Twilight, para luego probar la tortilla, su expresión neutral dio a entender que las habilidades de nuestro cuerpo de cocina no fueron suficientes para su paladar real. No obstante, oculto cualquier gesto de aparente desagrado por el sabor.

En la mesa continua estaban los miembros de la Guardia Roja, conviviendo frente a frente con los miembros de la escolta de las invitadas, quienes también comían la comida que se les habían servido a sus señoras. Sin embargo, el ambiente entre ambas guardias parecía bastante tenso, como si cada bando esperara que el otro lanzara el primer golpe.

— Me alegra mucho escucharlo, entiendo que sea difícil. Una base en su astro… Debe ser difícil para ella.

— Y lo es, le agradezco que la entienda. — Dijo Celestia.

Era evidente, ella deseaba una guerra tanto como yo, ósea nada. Esto es una ventaja, parecía que la única lo suficientemente insensata como para querer pelear, era la azulada gótica.

— Por cierto ¿Pudo leer el documento que le entregue?

— Sí, todas lo leímos y hablamos al respecto. Y estamos de acuerdo en sus términos. Pronto haremos una ceremonia para pública para firmarlo. Sin embargo nos gustaría que pronto viniera

Para que lo sepa, este tratado de comercio, estipulaba que Ecuestrita suministraría alimento y materias primas a la Unión, a cambio de que la misma apoyara en una "Modernización" de la misma, compartiendo tecnología humana relacionada con el uso civil. Aunque también había una consigna, la cual obviamente puso bastante nerviosas a las yeguas, la cual estipulaba un posible suministro de la Unión en maquinaria bélica a cambio de que Equestria apoyara a nuestro bando en caso de una guerra intergaláctica. Lo cual se traduce en formar una división de la flota y del ejército conformada por equinos o, en su defecto, incorporar equinos a las brigadas y unidades ya existentes para reforzarlas. Y sí, antes de que se lo pregunte, sabíamos de la existencia de otras razas y reinos, pero no se puede discutir estos asuntos con ellos hasta no tener al más poderoso de nuestra parte. Según tenía entendido, los altos cargos del partido confiaban en que la militarización y modernización del Reino de Equestria, favorecerían el que los demás reinos aceptaran los tratados con mucha mayor facilidad, sin que la Unión tenga que prestar tanto a cambio.

De hecho, algo muy interesante en este artículo, era que la Unión ofrecía una nave a Equestria. La U.S.G Kursk. La cual se trataba de un antiguo modelo de Destructor, ya descontinuado. Es más, esta nave estaba a punto de ir al deshuesadero en Marte, sin embargo, el Partido deicidio que tendría más valor si se lo dábamos a los equinos. De todas formas ¿Qué importaba un viejo destructor? Si se levantaban en nuestra contra, bastarían con dos disparos de los cañones del Zhukov para convertirlo en chatarra espacial.

— Digamos que las promesas de su gobierno en materia militar son bastante… Interesantes. — Dijo Celestia.

— Hemos consultado con mi hermano, el Comandante en Jefe de la Guardia Real. Para que nos dé el punto de vista del ejército. Los mandos de la guardia real se sienten interesados por la "nave" que nos ofrecen, pero otros se niegan a prestar a sus tropas para sus conflictos en otros mundos.

— Un argumento bastante lógico de su parte. — Admití, y permití que ambas siguieran explicándose.

— Estábamos algo dudosas sobre ese trato, nos gustaría ver el Kursk si no le molesta. ¿Podría organizar alguna visita para que nosotras y los mandos de nuestro ejército lo vean? Además, mi hermano pidió que se haga una demostración de armas para los oficiales de la Guarida. — Dijo la princesa lavanda.

— Muy buena idea la de su hermano, alteza. Y con gusto organizare esto. Dentro de uno o dos días me comunicare con ustedes, solo debo coordinar con el almirante a cargo del Zhukov.

— Nos complace oírlo, Coronel. — Dijo Celestia.

 **8 de Julio del año 2437, AÑO DE TERRA.**

Los preparativos se habían completado con éxito. Las tropas del Zhukov estaban preparadas para demostrar toda la gloria y el poder de la Unión en cuanto las gobernantes de Equestria subieran a bordo. Como usted entenderá, es muy importante mostrar el poder que uno tiene, sobre todo cuando de política se trata. Junto con Alexander organizamos a la Guardia Roja y a las tropas regulares para realizar un gran recibimiento en el hangar del Acorazado.

Para transportar a las invitadas seleccionamos un transporte clase ZAR, normalmente utilizado por oficiales de alto rango de la Armada. Confiaba en que su comodidad diera una aún mejor imagen de nosotros.

El transporte tenía una forma cilíndrica, con dos grandes alas de las cuales emergían fuertes turbinas que elevarían la nave hasta el espacio exterior. Y, obviamente, como no puede faltar nunca en nuestros vehículos, la estrella roja reinaba el lado izquierdo de la cabeza de la nave.

Por fuera no se veía muy lujoso ni nada, pero era solo una apariencia, por dentro contaba con espacio suficiente para veinte oficiales permitiéndoles una gran movilidad durante sus desplazamientos. Además de contar con un minibar y, para mi fortuna, una muy completa selección de chocolates traídos de la tierra de Suiza.

Algo que he olvidado mencionar, es que este era el transporte personal de Alexander, supongo que ahora entenderá porque estaba repleto de semejantes lujos. Después de todo hablamos de la cabeza al mando de una de las naves más imponentes de la Flota Roja.

Ya eran las once de la mañana cuando unos dos carruajes descendieron del cielo en nuestra pista de aterrizaje. Del primero bajaron Celestia, Twilight, Luna, Flurry Hearth, Cadence, y un semental unicornio blanco. Era el Principe y Capitan de la Guardia Real, Shining Armor (Eso si los informes estaban en lo correcto), del segundo carruaje se vieron más equinos, concretamente seis. Dos de ellos llevaban unas armaduras celestes y tenían un cautivador brillo en sus pelajes, eran de la Guardia Imperial de la princesa Cadence. Otros dos tenían armaduras doradas, siendo parte de la Guardia Diurna de la Princesa Celestia. Los otros dos restantes, y que obviamente eran los más serios y distantes, eran dos pegasos con alas de murciélago (Batpony creo que les llamaban). Estos eran de la Guardia Nocturna, y según los informes eran los más letales y fieros del ejército de Equestria, eso no me preocupaba. Lo que realmente hacia que se me formara un nudo en el estómago era la fe ciega y fanática que los miembros de esta última guardia tenían por su princesa, siendo capaces de saltar al mismo infierno por ella. Sinceramente, respete en su momento y aun respeto la fiereza de los miembros de esta guardia, pero cuando los vi ese día debo admitir que solo veía en ellos más probabilidades de que estalle una guerra y, como consecuencia, la cantidad de papeleo que tendría que realizar seria eterna…

Saludos, princesas de Equestria y altos cargos de la Guardia Real. Bienvenidos a la Base Vladimir Lenin. — Había estudiado ciertos aspectos formales de la época zarista de Rusia, concretamente de las clases oligarcas, todo con el fin de poder dar mejor imagen a mis invitados y que la diplomacia resultara mejor.

Me dedique a apreciar un poco a los mandos de la guardia, quienes estaban mirando con sumo interés todos las máquinas de guerra, inclusive los nocturnos no podían evitar murmurar entre si el asombro por tal poder bélico. Sin embargo, su interés fue reprimido por una mirada fulminante de Luna, quien al parecer tenía un oído más potente de lo que aparentaba.

— Saludos, Coronel. Nos sentimos honradas de esta invitación. — Dijo Twilight Sparkle. Yo le respondí con una sonrisa y asintiendo con la cabeza.

— Usted debe ser Shining Armor.

— Y usted el Coronel Yuri Vladimir Kalashnikov, del 7° regimiento de Europa Oriental.

Sinceramente, me asombro como pudo pronunciar tanto mi nombre como el número y zona de mi regimiento. No pude negar que, durante mi estadia en ese planeta, llegue a entablar una sana amistad con el señor Armor. Aún recuerdo cuando se fundó "El Partido del Trabajo Equino", si bien Twilight Sparkle lo dirigió, el señor Armor fue quien se encargó de comandar a la nueva "Guardia Roja", volviéndose un socialista de corazón junto con su hermana.

Fue muy triste cuando perdió la vida en la Segunda Batalla de Krieg, donde se sacrificó para detener el avance del Imperio. Ese equino salvo a la Unión de una derrota horrible, digna es la estatua suya que hoy corona la ciudad del Imperio de Cristal.

Permítame presentarme, soy Shining Armor; príncipe consorte del Imperio de Cristal, capitán general de toda la Guardia Real y ministro de defensa nacional. — Presento sus títulos con dignidad y orgullo, como un verdadero oficial de la Unión.

Después de eso los invite a subir a la nave. No pude evitar notar cierta… Emoción por parte de Twilight Sparkle, quien al entrar no paro de mirar de lado a lado todos los artefactos de la nave. En general, todos se mostraron asombrados por las comodidades presentes. Sin tardar ni un segundo hice que Johnson sacara del minibar el surtido de chocolates suizos y que los sirviera en una bandeja. Después de eso puso copas y botellas vino.

— Sírvanse con libertad. — Dije con modestia, tomando uno de los chocolates y deleitando mi paladar con su sabor.

— Le agradecemos estos detalles, señor Kalashnikov. — Dijo la pequeña Hearht. — Por cierto ¿Puedo preguntar por la estrella roja que lleva impresa el… vehículo?

— Por supuesto, su alteza, se trata de la estrella roja del comunismo, que representa los cinco continentes de Terra, en relación a la frase del pensador Karl Marx "Proletarios de todos los países, unidos". Muchos lo consideran el símbolo de la unión del proletariado contra la clase burguesa en Terra, un símbolo de la lucha por la libertad del oprimido y el castigo del opresor. — Dije aquella charlatanería con todo el patriotismo y orgullo que me era capaz fingir, lo que por suerte funciono y planto cierta semillita roja en el corazón de la joven princesa.

Sinceramente, al recordar todo esto me alegro de haber sido seleccionado para esa misión. Otros miembros del partido habrían ignorado a las princesas y habrían intentado convencer al pueblo llano de revelarse. Pero por suerte no soy tan idiota, un proletario no se revela contra el patrón cuando este está bien alimentado y cuidado, como era el caso de esta monarquía. Aunque a los miembros del partido les cueste admitirlo, los equinos de este mundo gozaban de un gobierno en extremo eficiente, con gobernantes que mostraban una genuina preocupación por los civiles. Algo que siempre he admirado y respetado de los equinos de este mundo y lo que ha logrado que hoy en día, casi 40 años después, siga manteniendo estrechos lazos de amistad con 4 de las 5 princesas, a Luna la descartamos porque… Bueno, si usted estudio historia sabe lo que ocurrió. Pero de todas formas lo veremos más adelante.

— Ya veo, y… ¿Puede comentarme algo acerca del socialismo del que tan orgullosos están usted y su gente?

— Una excelente pregunta, el ascenso durara una hora aproximadamente. Responderé a las preguntas que tengan sobre el Partido y su labor económica.

Hace pocos párrafos hable sobre que Shining y su hermana se volvieron grandes científicos socialista. Pero realmente es Flurry quien más se terminó ligando a nuestra ideología. Aún recuerdo cuando ella viajo a Terra por primera vez, y hoy en día hasta trabaja en Leningrado, la capital de Terra, como una camarada que se está ganando a pasos agigantados el amor y el respeto del pueblo de la Unión. No me sorprendería que de aquí a doscientos años, ella sea la Camarada dirigente del Partido. Claro, si sobrevive a sus rivales políticos.

La hora en si misma pasó rápido, mis invitados escucharon cada una de mis palabras sobre el Partido y la Unión. Les conté sobre la historia de la antigua Unión de Repúblicas Socialistas Soviética, su caída en el año 1991, y el resurgir del Socialismo en el año 2117. Y, finalmente, sobre la unión de Terra bajo la gloria roja hace casi 200 años.

Sin embargo, tanto Luna como sus oficiales eran los que menos interesados se mostraban en mi relato, según parece Luna no se impresionaba por mi brillante actuación del mismo modo en que sus colegas princesas lo hacían.

No obstante, no tuve tiempo de corregir mi actuación para atraerla, pues el piloto nos habló desde la cabina, informando que ya íbamos a abordar el Zhukov.

Flurry, con una clásica y joven curiosidad, se acercó a la ventana presurizada para ver la nave. Posteriormente las demás princesas se le unieron, siendo ampliamente asombradas por el inmenso tamaño del acorazado. El cual tenía un largo de casi 20 kilómetros.

— Es inmenso… — Dijo Twilight. — ¿Realmente es posible construir algo semejante?

— Por supuesto, majestad. — Dije colocándome junto a las equinas. — Ese es un Acorazado Clase Stalin, construido en los diques del planeta de Marte. Posee los cañones de energía más poderosos, esta nava es únicamente superada por el Crucero Insignia de la Flota de la USG, el Karl Marx. Sin embargo, en minutos llegaremos al hangar, si gustan luego organizaré un tour por la nave. — Aceptaron mi invitación, sobretodo Shining Armor y Flurry Hearth, quienes estaban sumamente interesados en recorrer los pasillos del Zhukov.

— Majestades, después de ustedes. — Ellas bajaron primero, seguidas por sus oficiales y, por último, baje junto con Smith y los miembros de mi Guardia Roja.

Al instante en que ellas bajaron, contemplaron a las tropas de mi regimiento y a los tripulantes del acorazado, perfectamente formados, con sus rifles en alto y sosteniendo un sinfín de banderas rojas de la Unión.

— Princesas. — Dijo Alexander, flanqueado por ambos lados por Guardias Rojos. — Soy el Almirante Alexander Rostanov, un placer conocerlas. — Dijo el anciano almirante.

— El placer es nuestro. — Dijo Celestia, tomando la palabra como la princesa de mayor rango y autoridad.

— Por favor, sean tan amables de seguirme para que las guie hacia el Kursk.

El Kursk era una nave vieja, de aproximadamente medio kilómetro de largo y con una forma triangular siendo la parte de la popa más grande que la proa. Tenía un armamento limitado pero potente, siendo la estrella un potente cañón de aceleración magnética que era capaz de disparar proyectores explosivos de un considerable nivel destructivo. Sin embargo, mientras que las naves más modernas contaban con cañones de energía en sus flancos, esta aun poseía un sistema de defensa anticuado, constando de unos 8 cañones de 250 mm con munición explosiva (4 a cada lado).

Pero estas desventajas tecnológicas no fueron captadas por las princesas y sus oficiales, quienes miraron la nave con asombro, apreciando cada detalle de su diseño. De hecho, me complace informar que hasta Luna se mostró asombrada, pues los ingenieros del Zhukov habían trabajado arduamente para devolverle a este viejo destructor el aspecto temible que habría tenido hace cien años.

Había varios trabajadores calibrando la nave, dándole mantenimiento. Uno de ellos, que vestía una elegante chaqueta de color gris con una banda roja en el brazo izquierdo se acercó.

— Almirante, Coronel, Altezas. — Dijo firme, con todo el respeto que era capaz de profesar.

— Princesa, les presento al Capitán Alphonse, él ha sido designado para capitanear esta nave hasta que la tripulación equestriana se encuentre totalmente instruida como para pilotearla por su cuenta.

— Es un placer Capitán. — Dijo Celestia.

— El placer es mío.

Alphonse era oriundo de una de las colonias externas al sistema solar, el planeta de Nueva Alejandría. Se trataba de un hombre delgado, de cabello negro y ojos verdes. Era joven y con una gran carrera por delante, sobre todo al ser parte de una misión tan importante como la nuestra.

— Si ustedes aceptan el acuerdo, el Kursk será transportado a donde ustedes digan a la brevedad y se iniciara la capacitación de una tripulación Equina para este Destructor. Obviamente, si gustan, puede rebautizarlo. Los mandos de la Armada le dieron ese nombre en honor a la victoria de la antigua Unión Soviética sobre los fascistas en la batalla de Kursk, en 1943. — Dijo Alexander. No pude evitar sentir que se había excedido en la cantidad de palabras que habían salido de su boca, afortunadamente las princesas no pensaron lo mismo.

— ¿Qué tipo de capacitación? — Preguntó Armor.

—Pues manejo de armas, mantenimiento, controles de vuelo, etc. — Dije. — Alphonse se encargara de instruir a sus ponis. Puede confiar en mi palabra cuando le digo que no hay hombre más capacitado en esta ni en ninguna otra galaxia. — Mentí, aunque no creo que haga falta aclararlo.

Después estas presentaciones, invitamos a las princesas a bordo del Kursk, donde aprovechamos para desplegarlo y mostrarles el poder de sus motores; Llevándolas en un tranquilo paseo por su sistema solar. No hace falta aclararlo pero la princesa Twilight Sparkle se mostró inmensamente cautivada al poder ver los cuerpos celestes desde esta perspectiva, de hecho hasta Luna se mostró cautivada por esta hermosa vista, de un espacio donde el día no existía… Un lugar donde solo exista la noche, al menos esas fueron sus exactas palabras…

— Es como si… la noche fuera eterna. — Dijo Luna con cierto aire nostálgico. Celestia le sonrió y la abrazó con su ala mientras continuábamos bordeando los planetas.

— ¿Puedo sugerir una demostración de armas, majestades? — Dijo Alexander.

— Eso es algo que ellos deberían ver y analizar. — Dijo Cadence, señalando a su marido y a los oficiales de la guardia.

— No podría estar más de acuerdo. — Dije con una sonrisa. — Capitán, proceda, usaremos el anillo de asteroides del gigante gaseoso que está en el borde del sistema. No se preocupen, ese planeta no tiene vida de ningún tipo, sus temperaturas son muy bajas. — Les confirme a las princesas, sabiendo que su civilización tenia ciertas características diferentes a la nuestra, entre ellas una era de paz muy extensa.

— Bien, artilleros, empecemos con los cañones de estribor. — Ordenó el capitán, causando que la nave virara y apuntara sus anticuados cañones de 250 mm contra los asteroides del anillo.

Mire a los oficiales, cuya opinión era la que las princesas considerarían definitiva. Aunque sería difícil que no se mostraran impresionados con lo que verían.

Los cañones tres torretas dispararon dos cañones, los equinos recorrieron el destello amarillo de los proyectores hasta que impactaron con algunos asteroides, causando que estos se destruyeran casi al instante.

Obviamente, muchos de ellos no pudieron ocultar su asombro (Entre ellos, el propio Shining Armor.). Por otro lado, las princesas miraban la explosión con un asombro evidente, pero controlado, manteniendo la compostura y reafirmando su poder político.

Después tocó el turno a los misiles, los cuales fueron lanzados y causaron una explosión ligeramente mayor a la de los cañones laterales. Y, por último, el platillo principal.

El cañón de aceleración magnética, que estaba colocado en la proa de la nave.

Un ruido de carga se escuchó mientras que un sonido agudo llegó a molestar los oídos de los equinos, no acostumbrados a esta potencia de fuego. Sin embargo, todo el asombro fue incontenible cuando vieron la explosión causada por el cañón principal.

La explosión, objetivamente hablando, no era la gran cosa a comparación con las armas básicas del Zhukov. Pero bastaría como para desaparecer una octava parte del Imperio de Cristal con un solo disparo. Dedique la mirada hacia las princesas, quienes se encontraban estupefactas, seguramente por el hecho de que les estuviéramos entregando un arma tan potente (Para su civilización)

— ¿Qué opinan? — Pregunte.

Guardaron silencio, hasta que Twilight habló.

— Es impresionante, coronel… Debemos comentarlo entre nosotros, y cuando el asunto se haya zanjado, le comunicaremos nuestra decisión. — Era una hábil política, que sabía guardar las apariencias.

Tras estas negociaciones, las princesas y sus oficiales volvieron hacia Canterlot. Sin embargo, ni yo ni Alexander Rostanov pensábamos en sentarnos y limitarnos a esperar su decisión. Por esto fue que no dudamos en utilizar nuestro equipo de espionaje, que no tardo ni una hora en desplegar las unidades de Moscas JB-456, unos aparatos algo anticuados pero que podrían infiltrarse en la reunión de las princesas y permitirnos escucharlas con tranquilidad.

Dentro de la Zhukov, en una sala de conferencias, tanto Axander como yo nos reunimos con nuestros principales oficiales para que el cuerpo de inteligencia de la nave nos permitiera ver la reunión que ya se estaba llevando a cabo en Canterlot. Desgraciadamente, la conversación ya estaba iniciada.

— No confío en ellos. — Dijo Luna.

— Sinceramente, las sospechas de Luna no son exageradas, nos están ofreciendo mucho. — Opinó Cadence.

— Pues los oficiales consideran que esa nave esa una señal de confianza, están ofreciendo fortalecer nuestra fuerza militar. — Expuso Shining Armor.

— Solo una nave, deben tener cientos de ellas. Dudo mucho que eso sea un voto de confianza. — Dijo Celestia, Luna la miró con una sonrisa. He de admitir que pensé que la alicornio blanca ya había caído a nuestros pies.

— Sin embargo, es una buena oferta. Con la fuerza militar que ellos tienen, si nos están ofreciendo esto es porque no están interesados en una guerra con nosotros. — Las palabras de Twilight no carecían de razón. — Si quieren una colaboración pacífica entre ambas facciones, creo que debemos cooperar.

— Tus palabras son sabias, Twilight, pero eso significaría enviar a jóvenes equestrianos a guerras a otros mundos…

Cadence levitó con su magia una copia del tratado que les habíamos entregado a las princesas.

— Seguramente están interesados en la magia, no creo que duden en querer implementar los hechizos de escudos en sus naves.

La princesa del Imperio no se equivocaba, hasta la fecha las naves de las tres superpotencias humanas utilizaban escudos de energía para protegerse en el espacio. Sin embargo, a comparación de los escudos generados con la magia de los ponis eran ridículamente débiles y no tardaban en desaparecer tras unos pocos disparos. El uso de unicornios que generaran un campo de energía en nuestros acorazados era algo que al alto mando del partido le interesaba.

— Yo no estoy para nada dispuesta a enviar a nuestros súbditos a guerras que no les corresponden. — Dijo Luna con una gran decisión.

— Calma hermana, este tema es algo que nos inquieta a todos. Shining Armor ¿Los oficiales de la guardia que te han reportado sobre el acuerdo?

— Pues, la mayoría está interesada en las nuevas armas que nos ofrece la Unión, y están dispuestos a prestar apoyo en sus guerras. Sin embargo, los miembros de la Guardia Nocturna se han mostrado totalmente contrarios a toda propuesta de los humanos.

— No sorprendió a nadie escuchar eso, pues ya había comprobado la ciega irracionalidad que los Guardias Nocturnos tenían, generada por una impresionante y respetable lealtad hacia su señora. Me recordaban en cierto modo a muchos oficiales de la Unión.

— Si aprueban el tratado, la mayoría de la Guardia no se opondrá. — Pude ver cierto gesto en sus ojos, miró levemente a Luna, que seguía con un gesto serio. Aunque, usando el control remoto que estaba frente a mí, aproveche para ampliar la imagen de ella, y entonces vi cierto aire de orgullo al enterarse de que sus soldados se mantenían leales a ella en su postura sobre nosotros.

— Esta yegua podría ser un problema. — Alexander me sacó de mis pensamientos.

— Tenga calma almirante, recuerde que esto debe hacerse sin caer en la guerra contra ellos.

Y Luna no hace nada por facilitárnoslo. Aunque si quiere mi opinión, sería bueno acabar con esa basura arcaica que tienen por monarquía. — Suspire con cierto hartazgo.

Qué bueno que no estas a cargo de esta misión. — Le dije, y no me hizo falta verlo para saber que me miró con un rostro altamente despectivo.

Durante varias horas me aburrí viendo como debatían una y otra vez los mismos puntos, y gracias a eso comencé a entender porque la antigua dinastía de los Zares fue derrocada en el siglo XX. No obstante, esta aburrida reunión termino por dar un giro bastante interesante…

— Miren, no estamos llegando a ningún lado. — Sinceramente, apoye la observación de Celestia. — Propongo lo siguiente, ¿Quiénes de aquí están de acuerdo en la firma del tratado? — Por un segundo, los presentes solo se miraron entre sí, pero en unos minutos todos salvo Luna estaban levantando sus manos (O mejor dicho pezuñas). — ¿No hay forma en que cambies de opinión hermana? Sinceramente, creo que lo mejor es aprovechar para tener de aliados a la Unión.

Celestia, no confió en ellos y nunca lo haré. De hecho ninguno de ustedes debería. ¿Debo recordarles que Equestria lleva ya setecientos años sin una guerra contra otro reino? No pienso ceder y entrar en guerras ajenas, con una especia caótica, belicosa y dañina como lo son los humanos. — Por alguna razón, pude percibir cierta molestia en la sala, como si mis colegas se molestaran por las palabras de esa equina. — No aceptare su tecnología, no los quiero en mis tierras ¡Y ustedes deberían pensar lo mismo! ¡Lo que hacen es solo condenar a nuestro mundo a una guerra sin fin! ¡A la miseria! ¡A la anarquía! — El rostro de la alicornio azul era oscuro, y bastante amenazante.

— Luna, Equestria no puede librar una guerra con la Unión.

— ¿Y para evitarla piensas librarla con sus enemigos?

— Un enemigo al que no puedes vencer es un aliado. Si los rechazamos, tomaran lo que quieren por la fuerza. A veces un soberano debe hacer un gran sacrificio por su nación Luna.

— ¿Y ese sacrifico son todos los ponis que enviarías a pelear a otros mundos? ¿Desde cuando eres tan fría?

— ¿Realmente quieres que responda esa pregunta? — Sinceramente, no entendí muy bien a que se refirió Celestia en ese momento. Pero Luna pareció sorprenderse, es más, se calló completamente y un silencio inundó la habitación. Normalmente, eso es señal de un claro vencedor en un debate candente, no obstante pude ver que Celestia derramaba una lagrima cuando Luna bajo la mirada.

— Eso es diferente, hermana. No importa cómo, yo no voy a aprobar la firma de este tratado. Defenderé a mi pueblo si hace falta.

— ¿Hasta estés muerta y todos a los que defendiste hayan sufrido el horror del poder de los humanos? Esto no es algo contra lo que podamos ganar.

Tras eso, Luna simplemente se dio media vuelta y caminó hasta la salida. Sin embargo, se detuvo y miró a sus compañeros oligarcas.

— Si firman ese tratado, la Guardia Nocturna no lo aprobara. — Tras esas palabras simplemente se fue. Las princesas y el príncipe se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, Celestia solo miraba el papel frente a ella.

Fue una grata sorpresa cuando ella resultó ser la primera en tomarlo y releerlo.

— Por favor Luna, espero que cuando veas que afrontas una montaña, des media vuelta y te nos unas. — Tras esas palabras dejo el papel en la mesa. — Twilight ¿Puedes organizar un festejo en Canterlot por la firma del tratado?

 **10 de Julio de 2437.**

Dos días después, se dio ese festejo. Alexander, Alphonse y yo tuvimos un lugar de privilegio viendo un hermoso desfile de la Guardia Real, excluyendo obviamente a la nocturna que se había ausentado junto con su respectiva princesa.

Había unos cuantos reporteros grabando todo el evento para las televisiones de Terra, obviamente causando cierta conmoción. En este planeta tenían unas cámaras bastante primitivas, similares a las utilizadas en Terra durante los principios del siglo XX. Todo el espectacular evento finalizó con la firma del tratado de comercio y alianza. Pero también hubo otros detalles, como la fundación del primer Partido Comunista Equino, conformado con los pocos ponis que habían aceptado nuestra ideología.

El gran cierre del evento fue la entrega del Kursk, el cual fue rebautizado como el "Guardián de la Armonía", irónico nombre para un arma de destrucción masiva si me lo preguntan.

No obstante, el alto de mando de la Unión Socialista Galáctica, me había dado una orden a la que en parte me habría gustado negarme, pero no me dieron esa opción.

Un modesto coro compuesto por los mejores hombres y mujeres de la Guardia Roja formó frente al público y a las princesas, sosteniendo la bandera roja con la hoz y el martillo y se dispusieron a cantar… Cabe mencionar que mire en todo momento a las princesas, estudiando sus reacciones.

Unión inalterable de repúblicas libres  
que unificó para siempre la gran Rusia.  
¡Viva la única y poderosa Unión Soviética,  
creada por la voluntad de los pueblos!

¡Gloria a nuestra patria libre,  
baluarte firme de la amistad de los pueblos!  
El partido de Lenin, la fuerza del pueblo,  
nos conducirá al triunfo del comunismo

Tras la tormenta nos ilumino el sol de la libertad,  
y el gran Lenin nos alumbró el camino:  
alzó al pueblo tras una causa justa  
y nos inspiró en el esfuerzo y las hazañas.

¡Gloria a nuestra patria libre,  
baluarte firme de la amistad de los pueblos!  
El partido de Lenin, la fuerza del pueblo,  
nos conducirá al triunfo del comunismo

En la victoria de las inmortales ideas del comunismo  
vemos el porvenir de nuestro país  
y en la bandera roja de la patria gloriosa  
siempre confiaremos sin reservas.

¡Gloria a nuestra patria libre,  
baluarte firme de la amistad de los pueblos!  
El partido de Lenin, la fuerza del pueblo,  
nos conducirá al triunfo del comunismo.

Por lo visto, las princesas parecieron disfrutar de la letra y el coro. Bueno, según tengo entendido los ideales sobre los que su monarquía fue fundada son similares a los de nuestro partido, al menos en teoría.

— Es un bello canto. — Me dijo Cadence.

— Le agradezco, fue el himno de la primera nación humana que se entregó a los ideales comunistas, la antigua y gloriosa Unión de Repúblicas Socialistas Soviética. — Le dije con una sonrisa.

Las princesas no fueron las únicas que disfrutaron el canto, pues los civiles también se habían emocionado por la letra, y por los muy afinados cantos de nuestros Guardias Rojos.

Cuando por fin, todas las formalidades y eventos programados terminaron, los soldados se dispusieron a simplemente relajarse en este día, paseando por la ciudad y conviviendo con sus lugareños. Obviamente muchos de los nuestros no perdieron la oportunidad para repartir de forma gratuita cientos de copias del Manifiesto del Partido Comunista, de El Capital de Marx, entre otros libros aprobados por el Partido Comunista de Terra.

 **12 de Julio de 2437.**

A fin de cuentas, las cosas parecían ir a pedir de boca, cuatro de las cinco princesas, la mayoría de la guardia real de nuestro lado y el pueblo se mostraba cada día más interesado en los ideales del régimen comunista. Durante las siguientes semanas, pude apreciar una mayor convivencia entre los soldados de mi regimiento y los equinos, de hecho hasta llegaron criaturas de otros reinos como grifos, ciervos, lobos, minotauros, algunos interesados en nuestros ideales y nuestras políticas económicas, y otros en nuestra tecnología. Pero claro, no todo era de color rosa como esa poni alocada llamada Pinkie Pie, aunque si debo admitir que me lleve muy bien con ella. Pero como decía, no todo iba bien, pues una semana después me llegó la noticia de que Luna y la Guardia Nocturna se había atrincherado en un castillo al sur de Equestria, y muchos ponis que conformaban la oposición a nuestra llegada se le habían unido. Celestia no tardo en contactarme debido a su miedo de que Equestria se sumiera en una brutal guerra civil, como era de esperar le ofrecí que mi regimiento acabara con esto de un golpe rápido y efectivo.

La oferta en principio fue rechazada bruscamente, pero al cabo de dos días ella me autorizó a detener a su hermana con algunas limitaciones en cuanto a las armas que podía utilizar. Eso, y que quería la menor cantidad de bajas equinas posibles.

Bueno, tampoco necesitaba los cañones del Zhukov para aplastar la patética rebelión de la cerda burguesa. Obviamente, esas palabras no las use frente a Celestia, y me limite a referirme a Luna como una gobernante sabía que poseía una postura diferente pero respetable y que la trataría a ella y a sus seguidores con el respeto que merece un digno y respetable enemigo… Por supuesto, en el fondo de mi corazón ese respeto era tan alto como el que podría tenerle a un asqueroso fascista o a un perro capitalista. Pero, usted saber lector, las apariencias son importantes en la política.

 **14 de Julio de 2437.**

En base a las limitaciones impuestas por Celestia, determine que la mejor forma de acabar con Luna seria usando la confiable _Lucha Profunda._ Durante la tranquilidad de la noche, fuera mientras que las tropas de Luna se preparaban para el inminente ataque, desplegué un total de 3 frentes de batalla, cada uno con 5 tanques IS-300 y 500 hombres de la Guardia Roja. En la retaguardia de cada uno, desplegué 6 piezas de katiushas para destrozar el escudo que Luna había creado en torno a su castillo.

A medio kilómetro de mis líneas de ataque, me coloqué para mirar bien cada momento del ataque, el cual sería liderado por mi confiable asistente, Johnson.

Junto a mi estaban las princesas, las cuales, en especial Celestia, se veían preocupadas.

Habiamos establecido un modesto puesto de mando, había algunos operadores de comunicaciones y unas pantallas conectadas directamente a los visores de los soldados, dándonos una perspectiva de cada frente.

Tranquila princesa Celestia, le prometo que esto terminara antes del mediodía y tendremos un mínimo de bajas. — Le aseguré mientras que ella solo guardaba silencio. — Disculpe que le pregunte pero ¿A qué su hermana bajará luna?

En unos minutos daremos paso al día. — Me daba cierta gracia pensarlo, en el momento en el que el sol imperara en el cielo, sería la caída definitiva de las Diosa de la Noche y las Estrellas.

— Perfecto. — Mire mi reloj, que marcaba las 05:47 de la mañana, después de eso me quede mirando la luna hasta que por fin, la vi bajar. Rápidamente encendí mi comunicador y le hable a Johnson. — John, en 30 segundos, abrirán fuego los Katiushas, en 40 los tanques, y cuando caiga el escudo avanzaras.

— Afirmativo Camarada Coronel. — Me respondió.

Fue casi instantáneo, en el momento en que los primeros rayos de sol salieron, el ensordecedor ruido de los cohetes se disparó, causando un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales bastante atractivo para mi gusto.

Para mi sorpresa, tardamos una hora y quince minutos en lograr destrozar el escudo, que se quebrantó como si fuera vidrio. Para ser sincero, aguantó más de lo que esperaba, algo que realmente me resultó satisfactorio.

— Avancen. — Los tanques avanzaron a un paso demoledor, disparando sus cañones de 120 mm contra los muros del castillo, haciendo que estos se derrumbaran tras unos pocos disparos.

Mire atentamente las pantallas, centrándome en la pantalla de Johnson. Sinceramente, él era una completa máquina de matar, pude ver desde su cámara como corría y disparaba su sub-ametralladora siendo muy estricto con mi orden de solo disparar para herir y evitar las muertes lo más posible.

Una vez que me asegure de que mi leal patiño cumpliera sus órdenes, di un ligero repaso a las cámaras de los demás frentes de batalla, donde las fuerzas de la guardia lunar experimentaban la humillación más increíble de la historia de este mundo.

Los mandos del ejército de Equestria se mostraron asombrados ante el despliegue de poder humano, las princesas, en cambio, se mostraban serias pero por dentro horrorizadas.

Sin embargo, mi asombro se vio drásticamente incrementado cuando un grupo de cinco unicornios lanzaron rayos y terminaron por volar uno de los tanques, haciendo que su torreta se desprendiera. Fue un momento asombroso, lástima que esos unicornios fueron acribillados por los rifles de asalto AK-147 de mis Guardias Rojos.

No tardamos más que 10 minutos en doblegar a toda la guarnición exterior y entrar en el castillo, donde nuestro avance se vio algo ralentizado por la resistencia de la Elite de la Princesa. Pero a pesar de sus valientes esfuerzos, no tardamos más de 30 minutos en tomar todo el castillo y llegar hasta la puerta que resguardaba el último refugio que Luna tenia.

Como parte del acuerdo con Celestia, esa puerta fue simplemente asegurada y serían las autoridades de Equestria quienes se encargarían de terminar con la rebelión de Luna.

Mis tropas recibieron las ordenes de mantener las posiciones mientras que Celestia y sus Guardias Reales entraban y tomaban custodia de lo poco que quedaba de lo que había sido la formidable Guardia Nocturna.

Según tengo entendido, casi 5000 ponis era la cantidad de efectivos de la Guardia Nocturna, además de unos 540 civiles que apoyaban a Luna. Sin embargo, a pesar de mis esfuerzos por mermar las bajas equinas, solo 1500 salieron de esa matanza con vida. Cuando Celestia salió del castillo en compañía de una Luna derrotada, humillada e incapaz de levantar la vista, le presenté mis sinceras disculpas por las bajas ocasionadas.

Agradezco su arrepentimiento, coronel. Pero soy consciente de que de no haberle pedido esto habríamos tenido 10 años de rebelión.

Asentí con la cabeza, tratando de transmitir culpa y lastima. — ¿Puedo preguntar qué pasará con la Guardia Nocturna y los civiles sobrevivientes? — Celestia miró a Luna con una expresión seria, como si le hubiera clavado un imponente sermón hacía apenas unos minutos. Después solo me miró. — La Guardia Nocturna ahora está bajo mi mando, sus oficiales serán puestos bajo arresto domiciliario, los soldados por ahora seguirán en servicio bajo los mandos de la Guardia Diurna, y a los civiles simplemente se les permitirá volver con sus familias. Todo esto, obvio, se efectuara luego de que ellos entierren a sus muertos y les den los honores adecuados.

Hice una ligera reverencia en respeto y mire a Luna, quien seguía con la vista baja, y entonces me percaté de que ya no traía ninguno de sus adornos reales. — Princesa Luna, en serio lamento este desenlace. Pero espero que este triste amanecer será el inicio de una nueva era de amistad. — Extendí mi mano con el fin de estrechar su pezuña. No obstante, esto solo provocó que ella levantara su mirada con odio.

Como le dije a mi hermana, prefiero estar encerrada en el Tartaro por diez mil años antes que tener amistad con unos seres como ustedes. — Tras esas palabras simplemente siguió su camino por su cuenta y subió a un carruaje, escoltada por soldados de la Guardia Diurna.

Mire a Celestia unos segundos, notando como una lagrima caía lentamente por su mejilla.

Al día siguiente los periódicos publicaron la noticia del fin de la rebelión, sin embargo no hubo festejos de ningún tipo. Solo un luto nacional. La princesa Luna termino por ser despojada de su título y entregó sus responsabilidades de Flurry Hearth. Luego de esto, ella simplemente fue encerrada en el Tartaro. Aunque claro, no como todos los prisioneros, Celestia le preparó una celda cómoda, casi una mansión. Puedo entender el motivo, a mí tampoco me gustaría encerrar a mi hermano menor.

Por su parte, la Guardia Nocturna tuvo que soportar el estar bajo el mando de oficiales Diurnos. Según tengo entendido, existía una gran rivalidad entre estas dos guardias, lo que hacía que la rutina laboral de los soldados de la antigua Guardia de Luna fuera mucho más complicada. En cierta forma, hasta el día de hoy ciento lastima por ellos. No solo tuvieron que lidiar con la humillación de la derrota y las miradas acusadoras de toda la población civil. Sino que también debían soportar que sus rivales les dieran órdenes.

Una vez terminó el conflicto, las cosas se terminaron por calmar de una vez. El Camarada Irmanov se mostró complacido al recibir la noticia sobre la alianza con los equinos, y me ordenó que les informara a las princesas que él vendría en persona para conocer a sus nuevos aliados. No obstante, tras dos semanas de relativa calma, varios reinos vecinos a Equestria vinieron con el objetivo de aliarse con nosotros, lo bueno fue que tuvimos que darles mucho menos de que le dimos al reino equino.

Resulta curioso el curso de la política, Equestria y el resto de sus naciones terminaron por adoptar el sistema Comunista, siendo seguido por una industrialización del planeta bajo supervisión de la administración de Terra. Sin embargo, con el avance de los partidos comunistas, las princesas alicornios terminaron perdiendo poder en la política. No obstante, lo que resulta extremadamente curioso fue que los equinos, a diferencia de los revolucionarios rusos con los zares, mostraron respeto. Ellos realmente agradecieron todo el apoyo y la guía que ellas les dieron. Creo que esta fue la primera vez en la historia en que la transición al comunismo fue totalmente pacifica, sin necesidad de un levantamiento en armas en contra del estado imperante.

Tan solo 2 años después de que los partidos Comunistas de Equos tomaran el control de sus respectivas tierras, varios representantes de las diversas especies de este mundo viajaron a Terra y se unieron al Partido Comunista de Terra, siendo la vos y el voto de sus pueblos en Equos.

No obstante, antes de acabar, es muy importante hablar sobre lo ocurrido con Equos después de la Gran Guerra que ocasionalmente hemos mencionado con anterioridad. Esta guerra duro un total de 100 (De no ser por mis implantes mecánicos no habría podido verla en su totalidad), causando miles de millones de muertes humanas y de equos en el nombre de la Gloria Roja. La guerra culmino con la derrota del Imperio y de la R.C.L. logrando que la bandera Roja flamee en todos los mundos humanos, desgraciadamente esta guerra nos dejo una profunda crisis económica en toda la galaxia dominada por la humanidad.

Sin embargo, Equos y sus inmensos recursos naturales que parecían no acabarse, tomaron un papel inmenso en la reconstrucción del Imperio Rojo Humano. Flurry Hearth, la ecuestre mes relevante dentro del Partido Comunista de Terra, promulgo la idea de trasladar la sede del Partido a Canterlot pues este ahora era el verdadero centro de nuestro imperio. Esto podría sonar ridículo, pero curiosamente es una iniciativa que está recibiendo mucho apoyo, no es raro teniendo en cuenta la inmensa migración humana que ha habido durante la guerra hacia Equos, que los ha recibido con los brazos abiertos en un gran y admirable espíritu de camaradería y amistad.

El destino que le depara a la galaxia bajo la bandera roja es incierto, y el avance en el poder que están teniendo las razas de Equos es inmenso. No puedo decir con seguridad que ocurrirá, pero lo que sí puedo asegurar es que el comunismo nunca en la historia ha llegado tan lejos.


End file.
